¿Segunda Oportunidad? 2
by Angela Martinez
Summary: Este es un crossover de 'Say "I Love You"' y 'Maid Sama'. Una destrozada Mei decide cambiar de preparatoria a Seika High School, a causa de Yamato él cual finalmente decidió que era lo mas importante para él, su "carrera" como modelo y Megumi. Y también a causa de que todos los que se suponían que eran sus amigos la reemplazan por Megumi al igual que Yamato.


**Nota: Esta historia es un Crossover con 'Say, "I Love You"' y "Maid Sama!" si no te gustan los crossovers porfavor salte de esta historia y busca una mejor historia que leer, ya que hay muchas otras maravillosas obras hechas por otros ussers:). Esta historia también esta solo esta siendo promocionada en FanFiction, en 3 diferentes categorías, por eso si vas a mi perfil encontraras 3 veces la misma historia. Si quieren seguir leyéndola porfavor búsquenla en Wattpad con el mismo nombre. Se les agradece y porfavor disfruten.**

* * *

Disclaimer: 'Say, "I Love You"' y 'Maid Sama' no me pertenecen y desgraciadamente jamas me pertenecerán.

* * *

–¿Crees que estoy lista para enfrentar a todos?– Pregunté mientras ayudaba a Misaki a acomodar algunos papeles importantes de la escuela. ¿Porque? Misaki era la presidenta de el consejo estudiantil, yo era la vicepresidenta. Y por ser nuestro ultimo día en Seika High School teníamos el doble de trabajo, ya que teníamos que dejar todo acomodado a los que serian el nuevo presidente y vicepresidente de el consejo estudiantil.–

–Creo que estas más que lista Mei. Has cambiado mucho, y con mucho quiero decir que eres mas bonita de lo que eras cuando llegaste.– Dijo Usui, haciendo que Misaki y yo diéramos un brinquito a causa de la sorpresa y el susto que nos dio.–

–¡Usui! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!– Grito Misaki algo roja, según yo, a causa del susto que Usui nos había dado hace unos segundos atrás.–

–¿Que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?– Dijo Usui acercándose "peligrosamente" a Misaki la cual se puso aún mas roja.–

–¡D-Das un paso mas y te mando al hospital Takumi!–Exclamo Misaki a la defensiva.–

–C-Chicos... No creo que sea un buen momento para que peleen...– Dije sonriendo incómodamente.–

–Claro, claro, lo siento Mei, y lo que dije, es cierto. En mi opinión estas demasiado lista para enfrentar a todos los que te dieron la espalda.–Dijo Usui sonriendo.–

–Lo mismo digo Mei. Estas mas que lista para enfrentarlos. No te preocupes. Además sabes que me tienes a mi para cuidarte la espalda.–Sonrió Misaki.–

–Gracias chicos. Son los mejores.–Dije sinceramente.–No sé que hubiera hecho si no los hubiese conocido.–

Por respuesta los dos sonrieron.

Sinceramente no se que hubiera hecho si no los hubiera conocido.

Recuerdo exactamente como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que los conocí a ambos...

 _–_ _Flashback–_

 _Era mi primer día en Seika High School y no conocía a nadie obviamente. Era casi hora de ir a receso. Lloraba en silencio en mi asiento, tratando de que nadie me viera. Cuando la campana sonó anunciando que era hora de receso salí inmediatamente de la clase para irme hacia afuera. Y sentarme lo mas alejada que podía de los demás. No quería que nadie me viera llorar._

 _Después de 10 minutos escuche a alguien acercándose a mi._

 _–_ _"¿Estas bien? ¿Eres nueva no? ¿Te hicieron algo?"–Me pregunto la voz de una chica. A la cual aun no miraba porque no quería levantar mi cabeza y tampoco quería dejar que ella me viera llorar.–_

 _–_ _"E-Estoy b-bien..."– Dije sollozando.–_

 _–_ _"No suenas bien... Pero por lo que sea que estés llorando no vale la pena."–Dijo, mientras pude sentir que se sentaba a mi lado.–_

 _No sabia que hacer o decir, así que por respuesta solo lloré aún mas fuerte. Pasaron 2 minutos y ella seguía ahí a mi lado, pensando que hacer, o eso es lo que pensaba yo. Hasta que de la nada me abrazó. Y de ahí... Lloré, lloré hasta poder sacarlo todo. Necesitaba ese abrazo mas que nada. Me sentía destrozada._

 _A los 5 minutos de llorar me calme, y decidí levantar mi cabeza para ver a la chica. Era un poco morena a diferencia de mi ya que yo era algo pálida, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello era un poco mas largo que el mio. Y me miraba sonriendo. Yo por respuesta sonreí de vuelta._

 _Desde ese día nos convertimos en mejores amigas, no, no mejores amigas, si no hermanas. Nos presentamos formalmente conmigo, "Misaki Ayuzawa" era el nombre de la primera persona que yo si consideraba una verdadera amiga. Ese mismo día me llevó a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, al principio no sabía porque pero cuando me dijo que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil entendí por completo, me contó que trabajaba como Maid en un café, y que tenia 18 años, yo, sólo opté por decirle que trabajaba en una pequeña panadería, y que tenía 17 años, en ese tiempo aún no estaba lista para decirle el motivo por el que lloraba, ya que solo la iba conociendo. También ese día Misaki me nombró como la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil a lo cual acepte ya que no quería estar sola, además de que por ser vicepresidenta puedes saltar clases que no eran necesarias._

 _Ese mismo día me presento a Usui, su novio, no era porque ella quería restregármelo en la cara, si no que ese día Usui, la abrazo y beso sin que ella se diese cuenta de que él estaba ahí, claro que me sentí algo apenada ya que estaba en frente de ellos._

 _Y ahora que lo recuerdo, solo me dan ganas de reír._

 _También recuerdo el día en el que les conté porque lloré el primer día de clases en Seika High School._

 _—_ _"Espera, espera... ¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE UN ESTUPIDO HOMBRE TE ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN Y POR ESO TE CAMBIASTE DE PREPARATORIA?!"—Recuerdo a Misaki hirviendo de coraje cuando le conté todo, ya que, ella era algo... "Ruda" con todos los hombres de la escuela.—_

—" _B-Básicamente..."—Dije algo nerviosa de lo que ella podría contestar.—_

— _"¡Y es por eso que odio a todos los hombres! ¡Son unos idiotas!"— Gritó Misaki roja por el coraje.—_

— _"¿Entonces a mí me odias también?"—Recuerdo a Usui diciendo mientras miraba a Misaki con una risa burlona, en cuanto Misaki miro al rubio se sonrojó.—_

—" _J-Jamás dije que te odiara a ti..."— Dijo Misaki mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba ocultar su cara. Lo cual nos hizo reír a Usui y a mí.—_

—" _Ya lo sé."—Rió Usui.—"Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Mei, no debiste dejar que eso te afectará. Eres muy tierna y tienes un corazón muy puro que no muchas tienen. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese dado cuenta de eso y te hubiera querido por ser así. Pero, solo te diré, que algún día tienes que volver y mostrarles a todas esas personas que te hicieron sentir menos que eres mejor que ellos."—Dijo Usui haciendo que Misaki se quedará con la boca abierta. Mientras yo solo lo miraba muy agradecida.—"Cierra la boca. Se te puede meter una mosca Misaki."—Dijo Usui riendo.—_

—" _No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Hubiera esperado esas palabras de cualquier otra persona menos de ti."—Dijo Misaki algo sorprendida de que Usui dijera todo eso.—"Y aunque odie admitirlo, estoy contigo, tienes que volver y mostrarles a todos que ya no eres la misma de antes."—_

 _—_ _"¿Ósea que quieres que me vengue de ellos?"—Pregunte confundida.—_

 _—_ _"No exactamente pero también funciona."—Sonrío Misaki de una manera "macabra".—_

 _—_ _"La verdad amaría ver las caras de todos ellos mientras te miran entrar a la escuela."—Rió Usui mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—_

 _—_ _"Lo mismo digo."—Comentó Misaki.—_

 _—_ _"Creo que deberíamos irnos a clase..."—Dije mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia adentro.—_

 _—_ _"¡Ya verás que aceptaras al final!"—Grito Misaki mientras caminaba atrás de mi junto con Usui.—_

 _–_ _Fin Flashback.–_

Y ahora, mírenme. Estoy aquí. Acomodando papeles rápidamente esperando con ansias que el día de mañana ya empiece para poder así poder enfrentar a todos los que me hicieron daño. Misaki tenía razón. Al final acabaría aceptando.

–Mei, creo que terminamos. Ahora si podemos irnos.– Dijo Misaki feliz, ya que habíamos estado en la oficina por 5 horas o mas.–

–Me alegro. Ahora al fin podre irme.–Dijo Usui el cual estaba recargado en la pared atrás de Misaki.–

–¿Porque no te fuiste tu? Nadie te pidió que te quedaras idiota.– Dijo Misaki irritada cruzándose de brazos.–

—Quería esperarte cariño.—Dijo Usui sonriendole a Misaki mientras esta se sonrojaba.—

—¡N-No me llames así idiota!—Grito Misaki tomando sus pertenencias mientras yo reía y tomaba mis pertenencias igual.—

—

Salimos de la oficina de el consejo estudiantil para después salir de la escuela. Cuando salimos le di una ultima mirada a Seika High School y sonreí, había sido un gran año escolar, conocí a los que sin duda serian mis amigos de por vida. De eso estaba segunda.

—¡Mei! ¿Vienes o no?—Grita Misaki a distancia, ya que me había quedado un poco atrás por haberle dado una ultima mirada a la preparatoria.—

—¡E-Eh si!—Dije en seguida para trotar hasta donde ellos estaban.—

Caminamos por 10 minutos juntos hablando y algunas veces riendo de lo molesto que era Usui con Misaki, hasta llegar a la estación del metro.

—Bueno, creo que a qui nos separamos.—Dijo Misaki mientras me sonreía.—

—Si, te miro mañana.—Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.—

—¿Iras a trabajar Mei?—Pregunto Usui mientras este se acercaba a Misaki.—

—Si, veré si me pueden dar por lo menos una hora de trabajo.—Dije mientras sonreía al ver como Misaki se alejaba un poco de Usui un poco sonrojada. Misaki era tan "tsundere."—

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde como para que vayas a trabajar? Date un descanso.—Comento Misaki.— Ademas tienes que estar demasiado descansada para mañana. No lo olvides.—

—Mmm... Bueno, no lo sé...—Dije indecisa.—

—¡Vamos Mei! Haz caso a lo que Misaki dice, date un descanso, por lo menos un dí te dieron el día. ¿Y vas a ir a trabajar?—Dijo Usui abrazando a Misaki por detrás.—

—Esta bien... Solo por hoy. No me quiero acostumbrar a faltar en el trabajo.—Dije no tan convencida.—

—¡Genial!—Dijo Misaki.— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya.—Misaki dijo mientras se alejaba de Usui y me abrazaba.—¡Te miro mañana!—Dijo Misaki empezando a caminar con Usui.—

—¡Si! ¡Adiós!—Dije sonriendo para después irme por el lado opuesto de donde Misaki se había ido con Usui.—

Cuando llegue a casa mi madre ya estaba ahí. Mi madre fue la segunda cuando todos aquellos "sucesos" de hace un año pasaron. Ella ya conocía a Misaki y a Usui. Y de hecho, ella fue la que planeo cambiarme de preparatoria, y le agradezco por eso, de no ser por su "idea" no hubiese conocido a Misaki o a Usui, ya que a ambos los miraba como hermanos mayores.

—¡Hola querida!—Dijo mi madre mientras cocinaba.— ¿Lista para mañana?—Me pregunto sonriendo. Ella sabia que quería tomar "venganza" -como Misaki y Usui le llamaban- contra todos los que me habían hecho daño. Y ella me apoyaba.—

—Algo nerviosa, pero se que estoy lista. Ademas no estaré sola, tendré a Misaki y a Usui a mi lado.—Sonreí mientras dejaba mi bolsa/mochila aun lado de la puerta para que no estorbara.—

—Me alegro cariño.—Sonrió.— ¿Tienes hambre? —Me pregunto.—

—No madre, comí hace una hora.—Sonreí.— Por ahora solo me iré a dormir. Mañana sera un gran día y tengo que descansar según Misaki.—Dije dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.—

—No sabes cuanto gusto me da que hayas encontrado verdaderos amigos cariño.—

—Lo mismo digo. Y no son solo verdaderos amigos o mejores amigos. Son como hermanos para mi.—Dije sonriendo y recordando a Misaki y a Usui mientras me recargaba en la puerta de mi habitación.—

—Lo se hija. Bueno, ya no te quito tu tiempo así que vete a dormir señorita, mañana sera un gran día para ti.—Dijo mi madre fingiendo estar molesta, yo solo opte por reír y obedecer.—

Entre a mi habitación y me desvestí para ponerme mi pijama, después me dirigí a la cama donde Marshmallow estaba dormido, lo moví un poco para poder acostarme junto a el.

Pase 20 minutos pensando en el día de mañana, y en el día en que " _él_ " me rompió el corazón.

 _—_ _Flashback—_

 _Había notado a todos un poco distantes conmigo, en especial a Yamato, desde que había empezado a modelar, se había vuelto distante y algo frío conmigo, casi no lo veía, y cuando lo veía siempre estaba con Megumi. Lo cual me hacia daño por dentro y me hacia pensar lo peor. Mis amigos Asami, Aiko, y Kenji solo hablaban entré ellos, de cosas que yo no entendía. Pero a pesar de eso, no me separaba de ellos, ya que a pesar de que ellos no me hablaban o algo aún me querían, o eso creía. Que idiota era._

 _Un Viernes, por la tarde, después de que la escuela había acabado, me dirigía a ver a los que llamaba mis "amigos" y a mí "novio" para ver si hoy por fin podríamos salir todos juntos._

 _Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, dirigiéndome hacia el salón en donde sabía que mis "amigos" y "novio" estaban, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca escuche sus voces, y la puerta estaba medio abierta, yo estaba sonriendo, y a punto de entrar hasta que escuche algo que no quería oír. Por lo menos no de ellos. Mi sonrisa desapareció al instante y decidí ver lo que pasaba así que abrí la puerta tratando de que no hiciera ruido al abrirse._

 _—_ _"Megumi y yo estamos saliendo. Lo sé. Es inesperado y no se preocupen por Mei. Se lo diré hoy."—Dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba a Megumi de lado.—_

 _—_ _"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Me alegro!"—Dijo Asami mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.—_

 _—_ _"Lo mismo digo, finalmente abriste los ojos y te conseguiste algo mejor."—Dijo Kenji sonriendo.—_

 _—_ _"Al fin nos desharemos de la tonta de Tachibana, ya no la soportaba.—Continuó Aiko.—_

 _—_ _"Lo sé. Ahora solo seremos los 5. No más Tachibana."—Dijo Megumi. Lo cual no me sorprendía de ella. Al fin su lado de zorra se daba a la luz.—_

 _—_ _"Tachibana es agradable, pero su complejo de niña inocente y 'lastimada' aburre."—Dijo Yamato. Me dolió. No lo soporte más. Decidí abrir la apuesta por completo sin que hiciera ruido, y me recargue ahí con mi cabeza abajo. Esperando a que siguieran hablando y a que se dieran cuenta de que los estaba escuchando.—_

 _—_ _"¡Me muero por ver la cara que pone cuando le digas que no quieres ya nada con ella!"—Exclamó Megumi riendo, para que después los demás se rieran con ella.—_

 _—_ _"Jaja... Ja..."—Me "reí" y en cuanto todos escucharon mi amarga "risa" voltearon y se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos, y vieron hacia la entrada de el salón sorprendidos, y ahí estaba recargada a el marco de la puerta mientras miraba hacia abajo con mi cabeza agachada y lagrimas saliendo.— "Todos ustedes son unos idiotas."—Reí como una loca lo cual hizo que todos se "preocuparan"—"En el fondo sabía que eso de la amistad y el amor era un farsa. Ya que TODOS, te hieren, te lastiman, te mienten, te usan, te traicionan y te desechan como si nada..."—Dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y me secaba las lágrimas de mi ojo derecho con la manga de mi suéter. Tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero claro, era sarcástica.—"¿Saben? A ustedes,"—Apunte hacia Aiko, Asami y a Kenji. Asami tenía los ojos cristalinos, era una hipócrita. Aiko y Kenji solo me miraban sorprendidos y algo arrepentidos.– "Y a ti,"—Esta vez apunte hacia Yamato el cual me miraba demasiado...¿Preocupado tal vez?—"Les agradezco de todo el corazón que_ _ **tenía**_ _, que hayan sido amables conmigo al principio. Y a ti,"—Apunte a Megumi la cual estaba mirándome con odio.—"Te agradezco tanto por haberme quitado la venda de los ojos y haberme hecho descubrir quiénes eran mis 'amigos' y con él_ _ **idiota**_ _, con el que salía."—Sonreí mientras más lagrimas bajaban por mi mejillas.—"Adiós."—_

 _Y después salí corriendo, baje al primer piso y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa. Mis piernas dolían, ya que había corrido hasta mi casa, lo cual jamás hacia a causa de que mi casa estaba demasiado lejos, pero esta vez no en importo. Nada me importaba, llegue a casa y mi madre estaba ahí. En cuanto me vio con la cara llena de lágrimas se preocupó y sin preguntarme me abrazó. Yo solo opte por llorar aún más fuerte. Después de 15 minutos deje de llorar y le conté a mi madre todo. Ella me aconsejó y decidió que me cambiaría de escuela. Ese día sería la última vez que volvería a ver a todos aquellos traidores. O por lo menos eso creí..._

 _—_ _Fin Flashback.—_

Después de pensar en eso, me quede totalmente dormida.


End file.
